Muddy Earth
by Gray
Summary: A romance fic that takes place right after the game ends. If you can't guess the couple from the title, well, just read it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, but if I did, then you can be damn sure that I would have ended it a little bit better! Not to mention given more thought to character development and interaction. And oh yeah! I wouldn't have conversations that go in circles for three hours and practically make the player fall asleep by the time they're over. Good thing the game had excellent gameplay, character design, graphics and music…

Oh by the way, this is sort of sappy. I just got frustrated with the utter lack of romance in the game. If you don't get the title, well, think about it…what happens to earth when it combines with water?

Golden Sun

"Muddy Earth"

By Gray

The sea was sparkling and clear that night. The harsh winds had died down somewhat, and the moonlight and stars reflected in the water were almost mesmerizing in their beauty. To the young man named Isaac, who had seen and done far more then his youthful looks suggested, the sea seemed almost magical in its infinite vastness. He had never beheld it before his journey, and the sight of it had yet to fail to leave him with a sense of awe. And as he and his small group of companions sailed in their large and very impressive ship, he found himself with little else to do save stare out at the water and think. And thinking was something he did do, quite often at that. Despite his stoic silent demeanor, the young warrior's mind was as sharp as his sword, and as the group's leader, he was constantly debating and pondering within his mind over things like the best course to take, the proper strategy for defeating a monster, if they were being led astray in their quest, and of course, worrying about Kraden and Jenna. His friend Garet called him a worrywart, but Isaac couldn't help it. He had an enormous sense of responsibility, and since he was the team leader, he took things seriously. That's not to say however, that he never let his thoughts stray. In fact, as of late, and especially now, with a lull in the fighting, he had a great deal of time to think on other things… like his heart. It had happened by accident really. He hadn't meant for it to occur at all, and had only realized it recently. He had discovered, with no small amount of shock, that he was deeply in love with their resident Mercury adept, Mia. The feelings were so strong, and Isaac was so unsure of how to deal with them, that just a few hours ago, when the sun had been completing its descent into the horizon, and night was beginning to fall, he had been training as per usual, and when Mia had walked out on deck, he had very nearly sliced his own leg off with his sword. To say he had been embarrassed would be like saying Garet wasn't short-tempered. His face had turned as red as a fire djinn. Mia had, much to his further embarrassment, fussed over him for a bit, continually making sure he was alright and didn't require any healing, which of course, made Ivan and especially Garet, laugh at him and tease him afterwards. Now here he was, hours later, when everyone else was in bed, leaning on the railing of the ship, casually watching the waves roll by. His armor was discarded, and he was dressed only in his tunic, though he had brought his sword with him, as more of a habit then anything else. It rested beside him in its sheath, its polished handle glinting in the moonlight. 

"So what do I do now?" He muttered aloud. He had never been in love before, and although many of the villagers back in Vale had speculated that Jenna might have had a crush on him, he had paid it no heed, as even if it were true, he did not share those feelings with her, unlike Mia…

"Mia…" He whispered, a trace of longing in his tone. 

"Yes Isaac?" A lovely, if slightly timid voice spoke up from behind him. Whipping around, Isaac turned to face the beautiful form of Mia, clad for once in a nightgown, instead of her usual heavy robes. It was a warm night thankfully, or else Isaac would have worried about her growing ill from so little protection. 

"Mia…I…" He trailed off, uncertain of how to proceed. He wasn't good at this sort of thing damn it! And her rather revealing attire, which showed her beautiful body off nicely, wasn't doing wonders for his concentration.

"Is everything alright?" She asked cautiously, taking a few steps closer, until they were barely an arm's length apart. Isaac blushed faintly and turned away to hide it.

"Ye-yes, everything is fine…" He lied. Mia seemed to sense this and stepped even closer.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He was blushing even worse now, and he feared she would see it.

"Of course. Wh-why wouldn't I be fine?" He asked with a slight tremor in his voice. Mia frowned, and Isaac cursed to himself.

_"Now I've done it…I've upset her…I'm such a fool." _He thought with an inner grimace of disgust for himself.

"Please Isaac, don't push me away…" She whispered. He blinked in confusion. He hadn't meant to push her away…He was just embarrassed, and further more, he had to be the strong one, the leader, or else they would not succeed in their quest…right?

"You can talk to me. You…you don't have to always be the strong one…" She said, unintentionally voicing his thoughts.

"I…I didn't mean to upset you." He said. She sighed.

"You didn't. But I am upset that you never want to open up to anyone. I know you have troubles Isaac, everyone does. And the best way to deal with them is to talk about them. I'm your friend, and I want to help you…" She stared directly into his eyes, trying to fight off the effect they had on her.

"Talk to me Isaac, what's troubling you?" She asked. Isaac broke the eye contact and sighed sadly.

"I…I want to tell you, but…I can't." He bowed his head, cursing himself for being such a coward. Mia's face softened. 

"It's alright…you can tell me..." She wanted so badly for him to speak his mind to her. She wanted to get to know the mysterious warrior better. He intrigued her like no other…she even dropped whatever it was she was doing at the time to watch him practice everyday…usually without him knowing…

"I...I…" He started. Finally, with a resolve he hadn't known he possessed, Isaac decided to tell her the truth.

_"It's now or never."_ He thought with a tightening of his jaw.

"I love you Mia…" He said at last, quickly turning away afterwards. He was prepared for her rejection. He was certain she could never love a grim, serious, and altogether dull person like himself. Which is why he was rather surprised, when, with a cry of delight, she happily hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Isaac, I have for so long…" She whispered with her eyes closed to prevent tears of happiness from coming forth. It wouldn't do to become all weepy-eyed now. Not when the most important and happy moment of her young life was occurring.

_"It feels like a dream…" _She thought with a happy smile. Isaac was still stunned by her own admission, and it took a moment for him to come back to himself, but when he did, the golden-haired youth happily hugged her small frame to himself, smiling as they soaked in the comfort of being together at last. Mia hesitantly tilted her head upwards, and under an unspoken sign, she and Isaac slowly moved their heads closer together, until their lips finally met in a passionate kiss that left them light-headed even as they deepened it further. Finally breaking away after several moments of this they smiled warmly at each other.

"My first kiss…" Mia whispered in wonder. Isaac gave her a rare smile.

"Yours too?" He said. She smiled and pecked him again on the lips.

"Yes…hopefully the first of many with you…" Her eyes shined with love for him.

"Definitely the first of many." He responded, kissing her yet again. The sun had yet to rise to shine its golden light, but for these two, it didn't really matter. Because they had all they needed in their arms.

The End


End file.
